


whispers and nicks and all these tricks

by LunaDarkside



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (i had to add that one whoops), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen, i don't know how sex pollen actually works???, oKAY I'M GOING TO GO CRY NOW, or STDs for that matter wow um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDarkside/pseuds/LunaDarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is sex pollen at a heist, and Kaito and Shinichi end up in the same room. Coincidentally enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers and nicks and all these tricks

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHAH I HATE MYSELF OKAY *curls up into ball and cries self to sleep*
> 
> (Title from “Animal” by the Cab)

“Tantei-kun, wait –” Any protest Kaito had been trying to make was promptly forgotten, along with Kaito’s ability to produce words, as Shinichi made a needy sound straight into Kaito’s mouth. His hands skittered over Kaito’s barely clothed torso, long fingers paying special attention to Kaito’s nipples.

Panting, Kaito scrabbled at Shinichi’s face, either to pull him closer or shove him back, Kaito didn’t even know. His thumbs inadvertently brushed against Shinichi’s neck, and _God_ he could feel Shinichi’s pulse jumping away underneath his touch, the skin feverishly hot and a little sticky with the beginnings of sweat, _he smelled so good_ –

As if hearing Kaito’s quickly clouding thoughts, Shinichi groaned into Kaito’s ear, his breath ragged and hot against Kaito’s jugular. “You smell so good,” he half-whimpered, and for a moment, Kaito almost believed Shinichi _had_ read his mind.

But then Kaito remembered exactly what was happening – _someone had sprayed some kind of weird gas into the air vents, somehow mistaking it for sleeping gas, and Shinichi had been chasing him, and then they’d ended up locked in this room, and then Shinichi had pounced on him, and he had pounced right back_ – and choked, trying to stop the surge of _wantneeddon’tstop_ that surged through him as Shinichi bit at his neck hungrily and flicked his fingers roughly over Kaito’s nipples.

“No, stop – tantei-kun – we have to –” he gasped, hands scrabbling at Shinichi’s stomach – _oh God Shinichi had_ _a six pack that wasn’t helping dammit_ – and Shinichi made a keening sound when Kaito finally managed to dislodge him.

Pupils blown wide, the black nearly swallowing the fogged azure of his irises, Shinichi stared at Kaito. “What?” he asked, the sound positively _dripping_ with sex – and oh, Kaito didn’t need to think about anything dripping, he was pretty sure he already was, his underwear already felt damp, but – and Kaito tried to calm his breathing.

“We’re under the influence of a drug, don’t you know,” he managed, remarkably level. “This isn’t rational. We don’t – you don’t want this. You wouldn’t.”

Because why would Kudou Shinichi, the sinfully attractive Detective of the East who had never gotten off his theoretical high horse all five years Kaito had known him, deign to ever sully himself with a criminal like Kid? It was too impossible to imagine even the slightest possibility, despite the many and varied fantasies Kaito had hopelessly and fervently entertained for so long.

Shinichi was eyeing him contemplatively. His tongue swiped across his kiss-bruised mouth, careful and steady and purposeful. Kaito couldn’t move, could barely breathe, as Shinichi leaned back in, hands already clutching at Kaito’s chest again, and whispered, filthily, “Don’t tell me what to think, Kid, show me what to _feel_.”

And how Kaito would love to do that, how he’d love to run his hands all over Shinichi and take him apart with his hands or his mouth or his fingers until Shinichi was completely undone, but he just couldn’t expel his horrified fear that he was forcing Shinichi into something.

He opened his mouth to say just that, but Shinichi took the opportunity to kiss him, sloppy and messy with too much teeth and tongue. While Kaito was distracted and lightheaded and groaning helplessly into the slick cavern of Shinichi’s mouth, Shinichi reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against where Kaito’s erection was straining against his dress pants.

Kaito jerked in surprise, banging his head against the wall behind him – _shit it felt too good_ – and Shinichi hummed, almost amused, as he opened Kaito’s pants with one hand. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, the almost comforting tone of his voice belied by the way he was tugging Kaito’s underwear down by the waistband, “I want this.”

Trying to remember how to breathe, Kaito haltingly began, “You say that, but you’re not in your right mi –” but he cut himself off with a yelp as Shinichi wrapped his _bare hand_ around Kaito’s _bare cock_ and oh God oh _God_ it felt good, even though in his mind he knew it should hurt – Shinichi’s hand was dry and his grip was a little too tight – but Kaito’s hips moved of their own accord, jerking upwards.

Frowning down at him, Shinichi released his hold on Kaito (Kaito made a sound of protest) to carefully lick his palm in a way that was most likely not supposed to be as hot as it was. Before Kaito could even fully process that, Shinichi’s hand was back on his cock, stroking mercilessly, thumbing the slit, rubbing at the head.

“S- _Shinichi_ ,” Kaito stuttered weakly, feeling his heart judder in his chest as he reached up to grasp at Shinichi’s hair. Shinichi’s eyes widened at that, and he met Kaito’s gaze, hand making obscenely wet noises against Kaito’s dick.

It then occurred to Kaito that he’d just called Shinichi by his first name, not _tantei-kun_ or even _Kudou_ , and he gave a groan of embarrassment, leaning forward to bury his flaming face in the juncture of Shinichi’s neck and shoulder.

Shinichi’s free hand came up to push gently at Kaito’s head, and Kaito lifted his face, knowing he looked like a mess and was making sounds that could only be described as whines.

Before Kaito could stop him, Shinichi lifted the (waywardly crooked) top hat off of Kaito’s head. He hesitated, his grip on Kaito’s cock faltering, and then removed the monocle. Kaito gaped at him, he flushed, and then he was grinning boyishly. “Just thought it’d get in the way.”

“What – are – you – even – saying?” Kaito mumbled, each word punctuated by a harsh pant as Shinichi sped up his pace, hand _schlick-schlicking_ up and down Kaito’s dick faster and faster. Kaito’s knees were threatening to buckle and send them _both_ to the ground, considering how heavily Shinichi was leaning on him, but he still somehow managed to be incredulous.

“I just want to see your face,” Shinichi explained nonsensically, before straightening to nip Kaito on the bottom lip, and then take some time to thoroughly lave the spot. By the time he was pulling back to lay a harsh bite on Kaito’s collarbone, Kaito was dangerously close to coming.

“Shinichi –” he began, warning, and Shinichi glanced up to examine his face. Evidently he liked what he saw, because he gave a short nod before he dropped to his _knees wait what –_

Kaito yelped, clapping an ungloved (when had he lost his gloves?!) hand to his mouth as Shinichi took him into his mouth, sucking hard as his hand worked at the parts of Kaito’s shaft that he couldn’t reach, tongue swirling around the slit, and it was _too much_ and Kaito choked as he came and came and _came_.

When he could focus his eyes again, Shinichi was spitting something onto one hand while he worked off his pants with the other. Somehow, they had ended up sprawled on the floor – Kaito assumed it was because his knees had actually given out.

Blinking the last bits of white from his vision, Kaito was about to ask if he could do something to help out Shinichi (he could see the outline of Shinichi’s erection through his damp underwear, which in and of itself was probably the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed) when Shinichi asked, “Are you clean?”

“What?” Kaito squinted at Shinichi, who was kneeling a few feet away.

“Do you have any diseases, is what I mean,” Shinichi explained, fairly patiently (how was he so patient, Kaito wondered; his orgasm had dulled the panicky desire he’d felt, and as Shinichi hadn’t come yet, he had to be desperate at this point). He shimmied out of his underwear, and Kaito’s brain stalled at the sight.

“What? Disease – no, I’m clean,” he finally managed when Shinichi angled him a low-lidded gaze. “I was tested, and I’ve always used con…”

He didn’t finish the sentence before Shinichi gave a pleased huff and rocked forward till the hand that wasn’t holding anything hit the ground and his other hand reached back towards his – oh _shit_ the thing in his hand was Kaito’s _come,_ wasn’t it, oh –

And then Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi, the Great Detective of the East with his disdain for all crime and prim, proper beauty, began to finger himself using Kaito’s come while staring at Kaito through his ridiculously long eyelashes.

Kaito abruptly couldn’t breathe.

Shinichi was making soft noises, rocking back against his fingers. His cock hung between his legs, visibly flushed and hard and weeping tiny splatters of pre-come against the ground. His face was flushed, cheeks dark red as he panted and swayed, and Kaito wasn’t surprised when he realized how hard he’d gotten watching the spectacle. It would be impossible not to, with Shinichi putting on such a wanton display.

“Can I,” he stammered, and Shinichi peered up at him, panting heavily, “can I, uh…?” He motioned at Shinichi, hoping Shinichi would understand. Shinichi’s eyes went wide for a moment before he nodded, pulling his hand from his hole with a wet pop that seemed far too loud.

Kaito maneuvered to sit behind Shinichi. Color rose in his face – Shinichi’s entrance was soft and pink and wet _with his come_ , and Kaito had to swallow before he hesitantly reached out and slid two fingers in.

It was dreadfully hot inside Shinichi, hot and tight and wet, _God_ , and Shinichi was whimpering full-out as Kaito methodically stroked his inner walls with the pads of his fingers. He pushed back, a little frantic and silently pleading, and Kaito carefully added another finger.

He wasn’t expecting the loud moan that spilled from Shinichi’s lips when he happened to press at a slightly rougher spot inside him. Moaning, Shinichi fell forward onto his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Kaito. “Please, you have to, I need you to, I want –” he babbled, shoving his hips back shamelessly to meet Kaito’s fingers, and Kaito obliged, tracing circles over the spot.

Shinichi’s thighs began to shake, and a tear slid down the side of his flushed, gorgeous face as he stared beseechingly back at Kaito. Kaito was just beginning to feel proud of himself – he’d managed to do that to the perpetually unruffled Kudou Shinichi – when Shinichi stammered, “I want you to – Kid, I want you, please, could you –” He moved his hips helplessly, unable to fully verbalize, but Kaito instantly knew what he wanted.

He froze in surprise, heart suddenly taking up residence in his throat. “You want me to –” he began, and Shinichi nodded desperately.

“Please.”

“Are you –”

A damp chuckle tore free of Shinichi’s throat, and he managed to get himself back onto his hands. Kaito’s stilled fingers slipped out of him. “If you ask me if I’m sure, I’m going to stand up, walk out of here, and find someone else who’ll make me come.”

The thought made Kaito’s skin crawl with possessiveness. “Okay then,” he mumbled gruffly, and Shinichi rolled his eyes, somehow retaining his usual snarkiness despite how he’d been begging and sobbing moments before. It was typical Shinichi.

Balancing on his knees, Shinichi reached back to pull himself open. The sight was enough to make Kaito moan and palm at his straining cock.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said, and Shinichi just made an agitated noise that probably translated to _shut up and get inside of me._

Which Kaito did, lining up and pushing all the way in, all in one single movement. Shinichi squeaked, choking on air, and Kaito allowed him several moments to adjust. If Kaito was honest, it was also for _him_ to adjust – Shinichi seemed even hotter and tighter and wetter than he’d imagined, and he was concerned he’d come the second he started to move.

Eventually, Shinichi’s breathing evened out, and Kaito gave a shallow, experimental thrust. Unexpectedly, it had Shinichi’s arms going out beneath him again, knees skating open, and Kaito reached down and gripped his hips to hold him in place.

Leaning forward until his chest was pressed to Shinichi’s back, Kaito asked, alarmed, “Are you all right?”

Shinichi turned his face, and Kaito could instantly see the tears streaming down his face. “It feels so good, Kid,” he stuttered, “Kid, you feel so good, it’s so good.”

Despite that the barely-there bit of rationality still present in Kaito’s brain that was screaming at him that this was a _bad idea_ , Kaito pressed a kiss to Shinichi’s damp temple. “I think it would be appropriate to call me Kaito at a time like this,” he whispered into Shinichi’s ear, and Shinichi groaned, shuddering in Kaito’s grasp.

“ _Kaito_ ,” he sobbed, and Kaito rewarded him with a series of short, hard thrusts that sent him inching across the floor. Kaito prayed Shinichi’s knees would survive.

Shinichi was just managing to wipe the tears off his face when Kaito rolled his hips, testing, and Shinichi gave a muffled sound of shock, squeezing his eyes shut. “No, not there, that’s –”

“Oh?” Smirking a little, though he could feel himself creeping towards the edge, Kaito gave another thrust in the same place. Shinichi positively _keened_ , scratching at the ground and moaning a mixture of _Kaito_ and _I_ and _need_.

It wasn’t long before Shinichi was wailing frantically, “Kaito, Kaito, I’m going to –” and coming a sticky white mess over the floor, broken sobs pouring from his mouth as he tightened alarmingly around Kaito.

Kaito thrust in one last time, gasping, and came hard, vision whiting out for a full ten seconds.

When he had come back to himself, Kaito pulled out of Shinichi – come dripped down Shinichi’s inner thigh, adding to the puddle Shinichi himself had made on the ground – and rubbed at his face. Now that he was arguably sane again, the drugs sweated out of his system, he was starting to get a dismal feeling of dread in his stomach. He had just screwed his rival in some empty room at one of his heists and told Shinichi his real name while under the influence of something like sex pollen. _Great_.

He was startled, though, when Shinichi collapsed onto his back, thankfully not in the puddle of come, and said, lazily, contently, “Next time, I’m topping.”

 _It’s just the sex pollen talking_ , Kaito told himself bitterly, and moved to clean himself up and make a quick escape while Shinichi was still too blissed out to stop him.

* * *

Kaito opened his front door a day later to find a scowling Shinichi on his doorstep, holding several bottles of lube and glaring adorably at him. “It’s rude to leave right after sex, you know. We didn’t even get any pillow talk.”

Those statements probably should’ve set off some alarm bells, but all Kaito could do was stammer out, “Why are you here?”

There was a flash of white teeth as Shinichi smirked at him, explained, “I said I was going to top this time, didn’t I?” and Kaito abruptly found himself being pushed up against the hallway wall, the front door slamming shut in the distance.

So _maybe_ , Kaito thought hazily as Shinichi set to work renewing the bites littering his shoulders and chest, it _hadn’t_ just been the sex pollen.


End file.
